During fishing, there are times when a fisherman may wish to put down the fishing rod, for example, when it is desired to check the radio gear, to get some food, simply to relax, etc. At these times, it may be undesirable or in any event usually unnecessary to reel in the hook and bait; yet to allow the same to remain in the water, a fish may bite and pull the rod and reel right off the boat, for example. It would be desirable to have a convenient means to hold the rod during such occasions. Other such occasions when it may be desirable to have a mechanical means to hold the fishing rod may be while trawling and when one fisherman may be fishing with more than one fishing rod.